


A Well-Kept Secret

by swiftishere



Series: MSA One-Shots [39]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: "TALK TO EACH OTHER" "WE DID??", Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, a lot of good communication plus one dumb mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: It's after Lewis's dramatic return, and everyone's settling back down into some semblance of normality. Except for the tension still hanging in the air. Vivi wants these two totalk things out, dammit, even if she has to make them herself!Lewis and Arthur don't want anyone to know they're dating. Notyet. They... might lean a little too hard in the other direction.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA One-Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440190
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	A Well-Kept Secret

Things were still tense between Lewis and Arthur. Vivi could tell.

Of course they were. After Arthur thought he was missing and searched for him for _years_ , while Lewis went on a misguided revenge quest against him, only for his identity to be revealed at the _worst possible time_ in the _worst possible way_ – they had every right to feel conflicted about each other. While Lewis unlearned the belief that Arthur killed him, and Arthur adjusted to the giant murder specter no longer being out for his blood, of course they were a little… awkward.

But this was getting _ridiculous_. It had been over a month, and the two of them still barely so much as _looked_ at each other, keeping their eyes carefully steered away when they were forced into the same room. Had they even talked about _anything_ yet? Or were they just pretending the other didn’t exist?

She didn’t want to push them if they really weren’t ready. Not least because it could end _bad_ , if Lewis went into another rage or Arthur was harboring more resentment than she thought. But she didn’t see the harm in giving them little nudges. Encouraging them to spend time together, hoping to remind them of why they’d loved each other, back when Lewis was alive and nobody was afraid of murder coming out of nowhere.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be working.

Maybe they needed time _alone_ , without her there. She could admit she’d been a little… hovery. She was just – she was _worried_ , she still hadn’t gotten the new memories a hundred percent situated in her head and when she looked at Lewis her first thought was still _shit, it’s the wraith,_ _run_. But… he’d been anything _but_ the wraith, now that his own memories were complete. He’d been almost the opposite, meek and uncertain at the best of times. Maybe her presence was discouraging him from actually talking to Arthur, worried that she’d see it as a threat and snap at him. Which. Yes, she’d done that a couple times, in the first week or so, but she wasn’t doing it _now_. She’d been very careful ( _after Arthur gave her a warning about it_ ) not to be rude to him! But… maybe it was worth a shot to orchestrate some alone time, anyway.

Well, “orchestrate some alone time” sounded more fancy than it was. She was going to swap shifts with Chloe.

* * *

It didn’t help.

She found several different excuses to go out, all with very well-defined time limits – work, running to the next town over for research material, stopping at home to help with chores. But if anything, the situation seemed to be getting _worse_. She came home every time to a clean but quiet house and two quieter friends, in separate rooms, giving her one-word answers when she tried to talk to them.

She _really_ didn’t want to put them on the spot about this – was it even her place? – but unless she wanted to keep dealing with _this_ , it seemed like she didn’t have a choice.

* * *

“Do you think Vivi knows?”

“Hmm?”

Arthur and Lewis were sitting together on the couch, legs tangled together. Lewis was reading, and Arthur was scrolling on his phone, though he’d set it down to look back at Lewis.

“About… y’know.” He waved at the room. “This.”

“Wh- oh. I mean, I don’t… see why… she would? It’s not like we’ve done anything, or said– I mean, I know _I_ haven’t.”

“Yeah- yeah, I know, but it… it s-s-seems like she’s been orchestrating a lot- a lot of… time for us alone? I mean- this doesn’t feel like- like just, coincidence, yeah?”

Lewis sets the book down, staring at the ceiling. “…Maybe. Maybe she… overheard something, or just figured it out on her own, and… wanted to give us our space?”

“Feels too- too nice for Vi, but yeah, maybe.”

There was silence for a moment.

“We could just… y’know. Tell everyone.”

“I- I mean, it’s your call.”

“It’s yours too!” Lewis looked back down at him. “This affects you too.”

“Yeah, but it- it’s _mostly_ you.” He tapped him on the chest with the back of his hand. “I’m good with wha- whatever you wanna do, yeah?”

He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. “I just… I want a little more time.” _Time for everyone to get used to me,_ is the unfinished second half of the sentence.

“Then time you’ll have!”

“It’s just, I know- you probably don’t like keeping it a secret.”

“ _You_ don’t like keeping s-se- secrets. I do this for fun.” Arthur’s hand trailed down to his wrist and squeezed it. “It’s al-“

He was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, and Vivi’s voice shouting “Hey, I’m back, I just forgot something!”

Immediately the two of them scrambled to untangle themselves from the _very conspicuous_ limb pile they were wrapped up in. There was a moment of confusion about which way was best for each of them to move, and then Arthur ended up pulling himself across Lewis’s lap and hopping the armrest while he got up.

They mistimed spectacularly, and Arthur tipped over before he had his feet on the floor, smacking his head directly into the end table with a definitive _bang_ and an “Ow! _Fuck!”_

Lewis floated over the back of the couch, intending to help him– but then he heard Vivi’s footsteps coming down the hall and was frozen in indecision for a moment. Was helping him up too familiar? Should he sit back down? Should–

Vivi was there before he could make a decision. She glanced between the two of them, frowning, and then focused on Arthur, saying, “you okay?”

“You surprised me,” he whined, the very picture of innocent, boring clumsiness. Lewis almost had to admire it.

Her eyes flicked to Lewis for a second, and then she was moving to help him up, even though he was mostly standing up already.

* * *

Okay, this time wasn’t part of some grand scheme. Vivi _legitimately_ had to run out. Or, not _had to_ , but they were in dire need of snacks and the store was closing soon. She didn’t get very far before realizing she left her wallet at home.

Only a moment after she opened the door, there was a loud _bang_ from down the hall, accompanied by Arthur swearing a lot. She frowned and stuck her head in the door, still in her shoes.

Arthur was there, kneeling on the floor, apparently having just smacked his head on the table. Lewis was hovering just behind him, staring at her and looking a little paralyzed.

A shock ran through her, turning her blood cold. He– he _wouldn’t_ have. Right?

Not a good time to ask. She looked back over to Arthur. “You okay?”

“You _surprised_ me,” he huffed, reaching up to put one hand on the table and pull himself up. He _sounded_ honest, but she was having trouble imagining how her opening the door translated to him tripping over into a table. Although Arthur was _impressively_ clumsy and easy to startle sometimes.

She glanced over to Lewis, but his expression didn’t hint at anything. With a laughed “hey, sorry!” she went over to check on Arthur and help him up.

* * *

Enough was enough. She was all for letting them talk things over on their own – they were adults, after all, they _should_ have been capable of that – but that required them to actually _talk_. Or at least admit they weren’t comfortable sharing a living space for now, if that was too hard.

So over dinner one day, as everyone was more or less finishing up, she set her utensils down on the table with an, “okay, look. We need to talk.”

Weirdly enough, it was Lewis who went more tense at that. Had he always been that edgy?– She couldn’t remember, but she didn’t think so. He fiddled with his sleeve-cuff, regarding her with upturned brows, his shoulders high and tight.

Arthur looked nervous, for his own part, but not quite as much as Lewis did. His eyes flicked to Lewis for a moment, and then he slowly lowered his fork with a wide-eyed stare. “About… what?”

“About _you two!”_ She spread her hands out to emphasize. “I mean, I get it, okay? But you either need to _talk_ or _step away_. Not– the weird- uncomfortable ignoring _thing_ you’re doing now.”

Some of the tension actually went _out_ of Lewis at that. Like he was expecting her to say something even worse. Arthur tilted his head a little, frowning. “Uh, what?”

“Come on, you two can barely even _look_ at each other! I’ve been _trying_ to get you to work it out, but _apparently_ you aren’t getting the message! So. Talk.”

The two of them stared at each other for a while, expressions unreadable.

“I, um, I think the game is up,” Lewis said hesitantly, and then Arthur burst out laughing.

“Uh, what?” she said, lowering her hands. He just slumped back into his chair, continuing into an almost silent snort-giggle. It was… nice to see him laugh so genuinely, but she still wasn’t entirely sure _why_.

“I- uh, shit.” He lowered the hand he had pressed to his face to look at Lewis. “Are y- are you s-sure?”

Lewis sighed, but the crinkle around his eyes indicated he was smiling. “Yes. Sure. Go ahead.”

“Okay. W-we-“ He took a deep breath and sat up straighter, reining in his laughter. “We’re not av- a-avoiding each other ‘cause we’re- we haven’t t- _talked_. We, we’re actually, uh.” He glances again at Lewis, who nods. “We’re dating.”

“Wait, _what?”_

He giggles again at her reaction. Lewis is still quietly looking at his hands, but for once, Arthur seems content to do most of the talking. “We, uh, we talked everything out right af- after th- a-after the… whole _thing_ at th-the shop. Th-that night, actually. You were asleep. Kind of… cleared the air, yeah? Once we figured out the… th-th whole _thing_ with my arm,” he swallows, shivering at the memory, “it was… a lot… _better?”_

“Obviously we didn’t start- _then_ ,” Lewis picks up, “but… it was only a few days after. After a few more conversations and… there was kind of this feeling of- at least for me- not knowing if we’d… have another chance to say it? So…”

“I- I mean, and that was- w-was part of the reason why we… didn’t tell anyone? We weren’t sure if i- if it’d _work_ , there might’ve been… too much stuff, or we just weren’t… in- i-in the right _space_ , but… it… s-s-seems to be working okay?”

Lewis nods. “And, I know you… a lot of people still don’t… trust me. Entirely. I didn’t want anyone to think…” he trails off, letting Vivi fill in the sentence on her own.

“Oh. Okay. But, um, then, what’s with all the… glaring in Arthur’s direction…?”

Arthur snorts again, and Lewis buries his head in his hands. “ _My face just does this_ ,” he groans. “I think it’s my default with the skull.”

She bites back a giggle at that. “Sh- okay, then, uh. I’m… I’m really happy for you guys…?”

“Thanks,” they both mutter at the same time.


End file.
